User talk:Zephyr135
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Faye page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drake178 (Talk) 04:06, April 8, 2010 Formations Thank you for ordering the formations page! I have been working on a redesign of the formations page for a while, but I have not been able to complete it because I did not have all the formations in my current playthrough, so I could not order them properly myself. Now that I know what the order is, I have been able to add the last couple of formations and complete my table. If you have some spare time, would you care to take a look at the redesigned page? Vyx 20:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : Took a look at it, and it looks pretty good. It could do without the +% and -% columns since users will most likely check the formation page to see what the requirements are and will then see the bonus/penalty values there, but it still looks fine the way it is. Zephyr135 19:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I have been worried that those two columns may be adding to the clutter, as well as widening the table too much. Otherwise it seemed like the +/-% bonuses would help newcomers quickly identify formations with abnormally large bonuses or penalties, such as Mystic Seal, or even the more mundane Crossbow and Warhorse. I will submit the table for a wider review under the formations page discussions, and think about the inclusion of those two columns in the meantime. Thank you for the feedback! Vyx 08:22, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I've been fighting every creature from the quests at least four times before I come up with the numbers. Looks like it's back to the drawing board f me, eh? GamblrShirasagi 10:16, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Modifiers I've started getting the numbers on what effects +x modifiers are having on weapons, but perhaps they (along with the experience data) should have their own page? Torinir 16:16, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I only noticed that there were 3 growth rates because of reading through the JP guide, so I tested them through a trainer. As for how many hits it'll take, I don't know if I have the patience to test it. It would be nice if they had their own page though. Maybe even add to the weapons' pages which growth rates they have. Zephyr135 16:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Why you deleted my Edit? :Because pretty much every monster can be frozen, burned, acid burned or shocked. I've shocked, burned and frozen the Demigod before. The effects are so minor that it's not listed on the monsters' info boxes. The other statuses (Poison, Silence, Black Out, Paralyze) are much more important, so they're listed. Some might have Instakill or Petrification added if they've been observed. :Also, Permafrost isn't an Ailment. It causes the ailment Frozen. Zephyr135 16:53, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Rare monster HP values Hey, I'm liking the data you're getting for HP there. Just a quick question: the HP value you're listing is the max value, right? As in the total amount of damage done to kill it. I've always listed a range (the amount of damage done before the final hit, and the total), as the actual HP will lie somewhere between the two. Anyway, one of the reasons I like the data so much is that I was having a minor squabble with someone a few months ago about Bai Ze's HP, resulting in the note at the bottom of the page. If we plug your data for Dawn Ruler into a graph, we get this: Even if we add everything from everyone else (data gathered at different levels of accuracy), the shape still holds: It's pretty much the same shape that I suggested for Bai Ze, and the other monsters that you've posted for seem to fit a similar shape. I love it when I'm right, it happens so rarely. So, what are we going to do about it? It's looking to me as if we're going to need a couple of graphs (smaller, line versions of the ones above) for each rare, and if my theory about regulars on Xbox holds up, one for each regular (I don't know if regulars scale on the PC or not). They won't fit in the infobox, unless we make the infobox huge. At the same time, we have a problem with monster pages in the new skin (unless, like me, you're using Monobook, but that's not the default) - the drop tables are overlapping the infobox. Do we take the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone and rearrange the pages to put the graphs in next to the infobox and have the tables below? All early days stuff, there's data to be gathered and other users to be consulted, and you never know, one day I may wake up from this bad dream and Wikia will still be using the Monaco skin that all the pages were designed to fit... It's ok, I'm calm now. Your thoughts? Ferret37 21:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :The numbers I'm getting are directly from using a trainer, which I think was built from using a few of CE's functions. So the numbers are exactly what they are, sometimes a little higher, sometimes a little lower, depending on what's loaded for that encounter. Occasionally though, I get some really whacked numbers. From one of my notes... :"Hard: 84 766HP @ BR10, 87 309HP @ BR14, 140 106HP @ BR75, 124 482HP @ BR100, 136 025HP @ BR150, 128 217HP BR200 * Can use Total Domination at end of her turn." :Hinnah's HP takes quite a drop at times... which shouldn't happen. Hannah's HP behaves exactly the same way, even if their HP values are slightly different when the game loads the fight. :I'm pretty sure that regular monsters also scale, but most players won't really notice it since normal fights can easily be done in under 3 turns. Unless it's a dragon, then they have a chance of losing. The problem with regular monsters is that their union sizes can vary, so their HP values will vary accordingly. The only monsters that are easy to deal with are dragons, the spiritlord family and anything else that's big and only has one in a union. But I do like the idea of placing HP graphs by the infobox. I'll try to get all 260(?!) rares for both Normal and Hard, alongside the bosses, and maybe a few replicates depending on my patience. It's going to take a while though since I have classes to deal with at the same time. Zephyr135 21:50, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool, good to know that the number are numbers - I've been working on scaling theories for a while now and there's nothing more frustrating than hearing "I counted the thousands" or "that was my BR plus or minus 20" or "well, it went on for ages so it must have been 100,000 HP". The Hannah/Hinnah thing isn't as weird as you might think though, it's been long established that there's a random element to enemy HP (so far I've only demonstrated it on rares, I think it's still on the Opiliones talk page, I'm too tired to look, and there's no reason it shouldn't apply to bosses), but that 140k at BR 75 is worrying, further off the scale than I would have expected. I'll look into a way of generating a user-friendly graph that doesn't rely on screenshots from Excel - those were for discussion only, not for CC publication. Keep grabbing those numbers, every bit of data helps. I'll try to get something useful together on Wednesday (my next day off).Ferret37 23:59, January 19, 2011 (UTC) * Continued here. Ferret37 00:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you for fixing the Bonus Stat page. It was bothering me that I couldn't get what appeared on the Edit screen to actually show up on the primary page. Drove me crazy for an hour before I gave up. You Rock Sasha AJP 05:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for answering my various questions everywhere XD. 18:40, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. You like answer all my questions, and the above thanks is from me too. Dragoknight9 01:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I get bored easily, so I answer questions to amuse myself... Zephyr 01:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Versions or errors? A few things thats been bothering me. I don't know if its PC only or not. If you could answer them I'd appreciate it. First Wyngale, in his page it says bonus stats AP 15% SPD 3% and on bonus page it says AP 15% SPD 5%, but on xbox he only gains the AP. Second is the Glorious Brynhildr page. In the Arts section it says he uses miracle, I know they don't use it in xbox so is this pc only? Last is Ragna-rock. Its says equipment+2, which in effects page says results in getting +'s faster- 200%. When I got you the Undelwalton values I noticed it took about 20 hits to get. I even had 2 ragna-rocks equiped at the time hopeing they would stack when I made the second. So I tested ragna-rock in AR on terrapest at BR 72 with a bastardsword. Without ragna-rock it took 16 hits for +1 exactly. With ragna-rock it took 16 hits exactly. Why does it take the same amount of hits to get +1 with ragna-rock? Does the JP guide mention ragna-rock?--Jay222 02:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Wyngale only gains AP in the X360 version according to the guide and from a JP wiki. As for the SPD boost, I haven't played with Wyngale on my team for a long time, so it'll take a little bit until I can get a solid number. It's probably only about 3%. As for the Glorious Brynhildr, I've had them use it a few times but I don't remember under what conditions. It takes a while before they even think about using it (~20 turns or so). The arts were extracted from the PC version's files, so it's right for the PC. I don't think fights tend to last that long on the X360 unless you purposely drag it out or are currently low on stats for the encounter. The JP guide makes absolutely no mention of the Arts/Skills/Equipment boosts under the Effects for the Ragna-rock. Both of them. Actually, the growth boost effect is missing from a bunch of pieces of equipment throughout the guide. The only ones that explicitly say "Growth Boost" (though it doesn't say what) are the Guardian Shield and Shield of the Vanquisher. I don't know if there's a limit to how quickly you can level up equipment, so there's that to consider. Zephyr 03:29, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ugh how could you not use wyngale :p. The fights on Brynhildr's were for weapon strengthening so some went as high as turn 35. Think I'll test equipment boost, be nice to need less hits. Anyway thanks for info.--Jay222 03:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC)